Jori's First Prome
by Azkadellio
Summary: Prome one-shot. On their prom day, or prome, depending on who you talk to, Tori, her girlfriend Jade, and their friends, plus Trina, Andre's new girl, and Cat's roommate, get together and get their pre-prom lunch hang out and plan their day. Hopefully humorous. Jori with possible Puckentine, Brina, and Andre/OC. T for language and talk of smut.


**Random prom one-shot since today is prom day in my hometown. For some reason, unless it's a holiday I don't know about, the school's are closed for the day, so the students are taking advantage and getting ready for prom. (And I'm sure some of the guys are buying condoms for 'after prom festivities' with their dates.)**

 **So, in honor of today being prom, I decided to write a prom, or prome, one-shot. Takes place a year after** _ **'Prom Wrecker'**_ **, and Beck and Jade never got back together during** _ **'Tori Fixes Beck & Jade'**_ **, leading for Tori and Jade to get together.**

 **No POV**

"Tori!" Trina Vega yells through her sister's closed door, alarming the youngest Vega awake.

"WHAT!?" Tori yells a moment later when it clicks that it's just her sister, not an ace murderer or something.

"You need to help me get ready for prom." Trina says, pounding on Tori's door.

"It's only six a.m." Tori says, checking her alarm clock for the time. "And you don't even have a date." She says, covering her head with her pillow, hoping to block out Trina's fist pounding on the door, glad she finally got a lock on the inside that can't be picked. (She had to promise her parents she wouldn't have Jade over when they weren't home since they caught the two making out in Tori's room, Tori's shirt off and Jade's halfway there.)

"I do too have a date. And get up. If you don't help me get ready, I'm telling mom and dad that you sneak Jade in through the window at night." Trina calls out smugly, kicking the door.

"STOP ASSAULTING MY DOOR!" Tori yells as the kicking and knocking continues, finally rolling out of bed to open it and glare at the eldest Vega sister.

"Good. You're up." Trina says, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her down the hall to the bathroom. "I need you to wash my face, wash my hair, curl it, and add these highlights." She says, sitting on a chair sitting in front of the bathroom sink.

"I'm charging you fifty bucks per thing on your re-Prome list." Tori says, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It's prom, not prome. And I'm not paying you a dime." Trina says with a scoff.

"Then I'm not helping you at all." Tori says, turning to walk away, hoping to get back to her room and sleep before Trina stops her.

"But you're my sister." Trina says like a child wanting a toy. "You're supposed to help." She says with a pout.

"Then that means you'll help me later. You realize that right?" Tori says, turning to face her sister.

"Yeah. Like I'd help you get ready for prom." Trina says, rolling her eyes.

"See ya then." Tori says, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her, quickly making her way back to her room.

"Wait." Trina says, grabbing Tori's arm before the youngest sister can open her bedroom door. "Twenty bucks, and I do your hair and make-up." She counters, slight desperation in her eyes.

"Thirty, and you let me borrow that necklace you have with the emerald in the center." Tori counters, smirking slightly, Jade rubbing off on her. (In more ways than one.)

"Twenty-five." Trina says, rolling her eyes again. "And the necklace, hair, and make-up are done." She says, sticking her hand out to shake.

"Deal. And if you back out, I tell Sinjin and Burf you were too afraid to ask them both out." Tori says, walking back to the bathroom.

"You wouldn't." Trina says, staring at her sister's retreating form.

"I'm dating Jade West. Try me." Tori says, walking into the bathroom.

"Dangit." Trina says, quickly heading to the bathroom with her sister.

A few hours later, and almost four hundred bucks richer, Tori walks into her room after helping her sister get ready, intent on grabbing her prome dress, again matching Jade's, but this time on purpose not accident, and grabbing her stuff to shower. She stops in her tracks, however, when she sees her girlfriend sitting on her bed wearing only Tori's purple silk robe, the front open a half an inch until it gets to the waist, where Jade tied it up.

"How did you get in here?" Tori asks, staring at the pale space between the Goth's breasts.

"Your dad let me in. He said that he'll be walking by at random times to make sure we're not doing anything." Jade says, slowly untying the sash and pulling the robe open, revealing her nude form. "Where were you, anyway? He said you were still home." She asks, smirking when she sees her girlfriend's eyes scan her body.

"Trina made me help her get ready for prome tonight. Got three hundred and seventy-five dollars out of it." Tori says, eyes on Jade's mound, the natural brown hair trimmed in the shape of a diamond, the rest shaven.

"And that's a mood killer." Jade says, quickly retying the sash, hiding her body. "How'd you get cash out of it?" She asks, sitting up, smirking again when she sees the disappointed look on Tori's face.

"I made her pay me twenty-five bucks per thing she had me help her with. I added more each time she changed her mind about something." Tori says, eyes on her girlfriend's chest, wishing the robe would disintegrate.

"Oh. Nice." Jade says, standing up. "Get ready. Cat wants us all to get together for a pre-prom lunch." She says, grabbing a bag Tori never noticed and pulling a skirt, spaghetti strap shirt, dark purple nylons, and a black and red checkered overshirt from it and shamelessly removes the robe to get dressed.

"Now? You got me all excited, and now you just want to leave? But I want to eat you." Tori says with her signature pout, grabbing Jade's breasts before the Goth can put a shirt over them.

"Ooh, how cannibalistic you are." Jade jokes, removing Tori's hands from her chest and puts on the spaghetti strap shirt. "After the prom, I promise you, we'll head to my house and break in my new bed sheets. And couch. And kitchen table. And kitchen counter. And shower." Jade lists, giving Tori's neck small bites with each new place. "And if you play your cards right, I just might let you use a toy on me." She says, putting on the overshirt and grabbing her bag. "Get dressed. I'll be downstairs awaiting your father's usual interrogation." She says, leaving the half-Latina.

"Why do I love her so much?" Tori asks, shaking her head, as she grabs a change of clothes and changes, deciding to shower after lunch.

An hour later, after David Vega messing with his youngest daughter by treating Jade like a mass murder suspect, which Jade happily plays along with to mess with Tori more, the two make their way into Nozu, where Cat wanted to eat at. Seeing the small redhead, as well as Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat's new roommate Sam, and Andre's date Alyssa (not Vaughn), Tori and Jade make their way over to the table and sit.

"Tori! Jade!" Cat says, giving the couple a hug, squeezing them.

"Can't. Breathe." Tori gasps out, not expecting the hug after they already sat down.

"Oops. Sorry." Cat says with a giggle. "Hi Trina." She says, waving to someone behind Tori and Jade.

"Oh, God." Tori says as Jade agrees with a nod and her usual 'No one likes you!' when she sees Trina walk past her.

"Thanks for inviting me." Trina tells her sister sarcastically as she sits, not too gently, on Beck's lap.

"Welcome." Jade says simply. "Did you follow us?" She asks, noticing how quick Trina was spotted after they were.

"No. Of course not." Trina says, waving her hand towards the Goth dismissively as Beck tries to worm his way out from under her, and failing. "I hid in the back seat of Jade's car while dad was interrogating Jade." She says as if it's nothing.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, scaring everyone in Nozu except for Tori, who expected it.

"Ooh, Beck. Is that your phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Trina asks, making everyone at the table stare at her in disgust, as she wiggles her hips on Beck's lap.

"Please be a phone." Tori says, not looking at her sister.

"It's my phone. Nothing else." Beck says, finally getting Trina off his lap and onto the only available seat, which is unfortunately beside him.

"So, what are everyone's plans for prom?" Andre asks, changing the topic.

"Prome." Tori says before anyone says anything. "What? It's called a prome." She says when everyone, not counting Jade, stares at her.

"Anyway." Jade says, amused by the blush on Tori's cheeks. "After this, Cat's helping me get ready, then I'm picking Tori up at six. Don't care what you losers do." She says, staring at her friends.

"If we're losers, then why do you hang out with us?" Sam asks, the only one who usually stands up to Jade since she joined the group a few weeks ago after moving in with Cat.

"Someone has to be the cool one." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway." Tori says, interrupting before the blonde starts an argument with Jade. "Trina's helping me get ready, then I'm waiting for Jade. What about you guys?" She asks, sending Trina a brief look before the eldest Vega daughter can argue against it.

As everyone tells the group what they're doing for prom, or prome as Tori constantly reminds them, the waiter comes and takes their orders.

"You're not going?" Cat asks Sam after Sam says she's staying at the apartment.

"I'm not a student." Sam points out, sipping the water the waiter brought everyone.

"Neither is Alyssa. And she's going." Andre says, placing his arm over his date's shoulders.

"Yeah, but you're a student, and she's going with you." Sam says, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Then go as Cat's date." Jade says, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks, staring at Jade.

"Oh, please. It's obvious you like her. And I know she likes you too. Grab a dress, do your make up, style your hair, and go. No one'll stop you. Trust me." Jade says, sipping the coffee she ordered. "Unless you're afraid to wear a dress." She challenges, knowing that Sam refuses to wear dresses.

"Ooh, I have the perfect one for you." Cat says, grabbing her phone and typing something on it, probably a reminder to grab the dress. "Now, how to do your hair and make up." She ponders aloud.

"I didn't say I was going." Sam asks, staring at Cat.

"Don't bother. She's in her own little world. I guarantee you, by the time the waiter gets here with our food, she'll have everything planned out." Andre says with a chuckle.

Sure enough, when the waiter arrives five minutes later with their food, she has everything but a corsage for Sam planned out.

Hours later, everyone arrives at the Asphalt Café, where the Prome is again being held.

"Damn. Sikowitz didn't bring the tires to burn again." Jade says as she and Tori walk up to a table with snacks and drinks on it.

Standing side by side, people would think they two were twins because, like last years Prome, both girls are wearing the same styled dress and hair, just different colors.

Tori's dress is a greenish color, matching the emerald necklace almost, with spaghetti straps and reaches to just above her knees. The skirt part poofs out a bit, like her dress last year, with a violet sash around the waist. Her hair is styled in an elegant braid, similar to Elsa's from Disney's _'Frozen'_ , but her natural brunette and the braid is down her back, not over her shoulder.

Beside her, Jade stands in a violet dress with emerald sash around the waist, her raven-wing black hair in a matching braid to Tori's. The only noticeable difference is that Jade's dress is strapless. Like Tori, she's wearing a necklace. This one is a purple gemstone set in silver, where as Tori's is set in gold.

Nearby the table, Cat is dressed in a cotton candy pink strapless dress with a pink rose placed above her heart, her red hair in a simply ponytail with a few strands loose, framing her face almost.

Beside her, in a dark blue dress from Cat's closet, with blonde hair in it's natural curly state, stands Sam Puckett, a bored frown on her face.

"Well well. Look at you Miss Puckett." Jade teases as she and Tori walk up to the blonde and red head.

"You two look so beautiful." "You look like twins." Cat and Sam says respectively, one with a wide smile and the other a frown.

"You look beautiful too, Cat." Tori says, hugging the redhead.

"You look like an actual girl. Who knew you had boobs?" Jade taunts, giving Cat a quick hug, as she looks at Sam.

"Jade, be nice or I'm telling my dad you picked the lock on my door." Tori says, staring at her girlfriend.

"I want to dance." Cat says suddenly, grabbing a protesting Sam's arm and dragging her to the dance floor by the elevated stage often used for performances.

"So. Now what?" Jade asks, dragging Tori to the Grub Truck for coffee.

"Dance. Have some fun with our friends. Hope Sikowitz doesn't arrive with tires and gasoline again." Tori says, hugging Jade from behind.

"I disagree with all of that." Jade says after giving Festus or coffee order, thankful that she has a tab with him so she doesn't have to pay.

"Of course you would." Tori says with a smile as Festus hands Jade her coffee. "Two dances, a half hour of mingling, and you can eat me out in the janitor's closet like you've always wanted." She whispers into Jade's hear, biting the earlobe.

"Deal." Jade says, impressed by Tori's idea, and hoping the dancing and mingling pass by quickly so the two can enjoy each other in their closet.

 **This is the end for this. I leave it open for interpretation as to if they do have some fun in the closet, plus everything after.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
